


Distractions of the Pleasurable Kind

by orphan_account



Series: Like father, Like sons [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia, Incest, Just all the sinful stuff you guys seem to like so much, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pappy and Sans are being naughty children, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, sanswich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster is just trying to peacefully get through his workday. His two sons have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions of the Pleasurable Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to a fic idea by spoopy-gaster on tumblr. They had the idea, I just wrote in the filthy details...

What sins could he possibly have committed in a previous live to justify this sort of punishment?

His magic sparked involuntarily, and Gaster had to use every inch of self-control in his possession to keep it from manifesting into something very embarrassing indeed.

The phone buzzes again, a small light flicking on to notify the royal scientist he just received another message.

With a small sigh and a darting look around the room, making sure none of his lab assistants noticed anything out of the usual, he looked down at his phone again, desperately trying to play it cool.

Trying to ignore the building heat in his bones and the slightly heavy pants his breath is beginning to develop.

It's another photograph, of course. A close-up of... Holy fuck.

Two cocks rubbing together, pre-cum already dripping from the tips. A large skeleton hand is wrapped around them, edges slightly blurred in an unmistakable movement.

Gaster hasn't a doubt in the world as to whose genitalia are currently occupying his phone screen, as if the bright orange and blue colors weren't a dead give away.

He grits his teeth, noticing the caption Sans has ever so cheekily provided. "Wish you were here."

Those two are going to be the death of him.

It had started with a text as well.

"We're bored."

Gaster had merely frowned, sending back a quick: "Aren't you two old enough to entertain yourselves?"

When Sans had answered after a long pause with a simple "ok", he should have known his eldest what up to something.

And that something apparently was driving his father completely insane.

The first picture had been rather innocent, just the two of them together on the bed. Gaster's bed, for some reason. As if that wasn't suspicious enough...

The subsequent pictures had involved less and less clothing, until there came the admittedly very arousing image of both his boys sprawled out naked on the sheets, a heavy blush of anticipation already on both their faces, looking like some kind of sinful window display.

It was at this sight, that Gaster had regained enough sense to send a: "What do you think you are doing?"

His sons had promptly responded with: "Entertaining ourselves."

This came with a picture of a blue tongue licking alluringly over a long skeleton neck. Papyrus's face was bright orange, eyes closed in apparent bliss, an expression Gaster himself had had the privilege of provoking on the younger's features on quite some occasions.

It didn't help in the slightest that his brain was providing the little whines of pleasure that were certain to accompany that appearance.

He had tried ignoring the slow build of pressure at his pelvis, his churning magic adamant in knowing how to best resolve the situation, but this latest picture really made it hard to keep doing so.

But he couldn't go home. No matter how much Gaster might have wanted to get to his boys ASAP and join the fun (oh, and how he would make them regret ever sending him these pictures. He would have them both begging and moaning and-)

There was a bulge in his black dress pants, barely concealed by his lab coat anymore, just the thought of the things he could be doing right now enough to slip the tiny vestige of control he had left.

There was no choice, Gaster simply could not work like this.

Trying desperately to keep the calm and collected look on his features, he quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom (thank god for monsters with a bladder that actually needed these kinds of facilities) and locked the door tight.

Almost immediately he unbuttoned the pants constricting his member, hissing at the pleasurable sensation caused by the enhanced magic flow, the cock getting impossibly even harder.

It was an awkward position, sitting on the lidded toilet, legs opened as far as they could go with the trousers constricting his ankles, black turtleneck bunched up to his breastbone, allowing his hand to hover over the sensitive ribs, brushing them gently in an effort to elevate part of the pent up arousal.

It didn't do much more than take the sharp edge off, but even this made him hiss in a pleasure almost bordering pain.

His unoccupied hand groped for his phone again, grunting upon seeing there were three more new messages, all from that same number.

A blue cock getting almost entirely swallowed up by an eager Papyrus, marmalade tinged drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Sans's hands were evidently shaking when he took this one, the image slightly blurry and at an unsteady angle.

In the follow-up message, Sans has brought one hand down, fingering his own ribs eagerly. Gaster mimicked the motion on his own body, effortlessly imagining it is him with Papyrus between his hips, his son chocking on his considerable girth.

Almost without conscience thought, his voice changes from incoherent groans and needy gasps into actual words.

"Ah... y-yes... Pappy, you're so good at this." He manages out, knowing how much his youngest son would love the praises.

His hand wanders down to his dark purple ectodick, encircling it and rubbing slowly up and down, giving little twists at the tip that made his entire body shudder in ecstasy.

He barely has enough presence of mind to flick to the most recent message, grunting breathlessly in confusion as it seems to be nothing but a black screen.

His movements don't slow down, his arousal now a pleasant burn encompassing his entire being, not nearly enough to tip him over the edge, but just enough to look into the abyss.

That's when it hits him... It's a video. His fingers almost tremble too much for him to actually operate the device, but as soon as he find the play button, the room is filled with the sound of needy gasps and moans.

The image is shaky, almost making it impossible for Gaster to tell what's going on, but the filthy noises alone leave nothing to the imagination.

Staring at the screen through half-lidded eyes, he's barely able to make out Papyrus, lying on his back now, as his smaller brother straddles his hips, pushing and thrusting in an uneven rhythm.

The younger's orange cock is being deftly stroked by small hands, expertly spreading glistening pre cum all over the length.

"Sa-Sans.. P-Please.. I ne-AH" Sans shifted his position slightly, pushing in again and hitting that spot inside his brother's pelvis that was about the only thing that could effectively shut Papyrus up, reducing him to uttering desperate sounds and gasps instead.

His hand shoots up, grasping Sans's arm roughly, the other coming around to lay over his face, muffling the whines and pleas.

Sans only thrusts harder, grunting at the sensation of his brothers magic enveloping his own cock, tighter than it had any right to be.

"Come on, Pap.." He managed out after a moment, sounding absolutely winded, only turning Gaster on even more. "Make th-those beautiful sounds for dad now..."

That's what did it for poor Gaster.

The phone fell to the floor clattering, screen now facing downwards, but speakers still filling the room with those delicious moans.

He picked up the pace, the slick sound of his palm moving over pre-cum smeared ecto-flesh echoing of the walls, chasing that peak of pleasure that felt incredibly close now.

His minds eye was filled with images of what could be happening, if only he had the possibility of going home and joining his boys.

The thoughts of his member pushing into a tight conjured hole, thrusting hard and fast, making even somebody like Sans lose his composure, motions so eager they would shake his eldest son in such a way even Papyrus would be able to feel it, still being fucked by his elder brother even as Sans himself was being taken.

Gaster's free hand braced against the wall as the world narrowed down to that single thought, before rapidly exploding into a mixture of magic and pleasure and too much need, thick ropes of purple colored cum erupting from his cock.

When he came to himself again, the room was quiet, the video evidently having come to an end somewhere in his excitement. Only his harsh panting reverberating of the walls now.

Trying desperately to steady his breathing, Gaster waited until his magic had retreated back into itself, leaving behind only a faint, pleasurable buzzing that would most likely linger for some time to come, to remind him of his shameful activity.

The mirror showed his face was heavily flushed, dark purple a stark contrast to the pale white of his skull, as the royal scientist set about straightening his clothes and making himself look presentable again.

At last, he picked up the forgotten cellular device, frowning when he noticed there had been another message.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself ;) "

Gaster huffed indignantly at the smiley face and typed a fast response.

"There will be punishment when I come home."

The other scientists barely looked up as Gaster reentered the lab, though some had given him a weird look upon noticing which room he came out of, seeing as he did not posses a bladder.

He settled back at his desk, pulling out his phone again, this time intent on turning it off, to avoid another such distraction.

There was one final text from his sons.

"We'll be eagerly awaiting your return."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing NSFW, and it was a lot of fun, so I'm hoping to do it again. On that note: I'm taking requests, so feel free to send me something.


End file.
